The present application relates generally to devices and methods for tissue treatment using Irreversible Electroporation (IRE). More specifically, the application relates to devices and methods for treatment of tissue through the application of pulsed electric fields that create nonthermal cellular effects and that can be applied at a level of sufficient strength so as to result in ablation of tissue.
The application of an electric field to transiently permeabilize cells is a method known as reversible electroporation. In reversible electroporation, membrane defects are created and later reseal, allowing a time when macromolecules can be introduced across the cell membrane. This has been used, for example, to insert genes into cells (electrogenetherapy), and to insert anti-cancer drugs into cells (electrochemotherapy). A primary goal of reversible electroporation is to lead to cellular defects that allow passage of macromolecules while still allowing cell survival.
Irreversible electroporation (IRE) is a method of applying electrical fields across tissue through a delivery of pulses that effectively result in membrane permeabilization and in cell necrosis. IRE has been discussed in Rubinsky et al., “Irreversible Electroporation: A New Ablation Modality—Clinical Implications,” Technology in Cancer Research and Treatment, Vol. 6(1):37-48 (2007), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Typically, during IRE treatment, needles of commercially available IRE probe devices are initially placed separately from each other in a parallel position with uniform spacing between each needle in order to perform a single ablation treatment. A limitation of such commercially available IRE probes is that such devices function primarily as either a bipolar probe device or a monopolar probe device, and there is typically very little, if any, cross-functionality between such devices, such that if a practitioner desires to use one device as a bipolar device and another device as a monopolar device, one electrosurgical device may have to be removed and replaced with a different device in order to switch between a bipolar and a monopolar treatment, thereby causing disruption to the patient and increased procedure time.
Another problem associated with current IRE devices is that during a single IRE ablation, a practitioner may desire to adjust the ablation volume of a target tissue while minimizing the potential disruption to a patient from the removal and reinsertion of all of the electrodes into the patient's tissue.
There exists a need in the art for an improved multi-probe ablation device that can function as a bipolar or monopolar device and a method of using such a device that will allow practitioners to alter the position of the electrodes in relationship to each other before, during, and after an ablation, with minimal disruption and discomfort to a patient, to generate multiple varied size ablations. An ablation device and method has not yet been proposed that would solve the problems described above, thereby avoiding the negative side effects of the current devices described above.
It is a purpose of the invention described herein to provide a dual function releasably coupled coaxial ablation device that can be used as a single energy delivery device or multiple energy delivery devices.
It is a purpose of the invention described herein to provide a dual function ablation device that can be used for either IRE or radiofrequency (RF) ablations.
It is a purpose of the invention described herein to provide a dual function ablation device that can be used for either bipolar or monopolar ablations.
It is a purpose of the invention described herein to provide a dual function ablation device that is configured to allow a practitioner to vary the electrode spacing in order to accommodate multiple ablations.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a dual function ablation device that can be used to produce larger ablation volumes than are typically feasible using single electrode ablation devices.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as more detailed description is set forth below. Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention can be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention.